Return of the Empire
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Set after the Dark Nest Trilogy......Do not read if you have not read the Dark Nest Trilogy contains spoilers. JZ JTK TVJF HL LM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Return of the Empire

Chapter One

The halls of the Jedi Temple were all deserted except for one cloaked figure running down a hall, their boots clicking against the tiled floor. Their robe fluttered around them as they made their way out of the temple into the grounds. In front of the temple's entrance were two Jedi Masters facing off. The cloaked figure walked up to them while waving a femenim had out, a lightsaber flying into it. With a quick flip she landed in between the two masters her lightsaber ignighting meeting the purple blade in mid strike.

"Last I checked Jedi were supposed to fight Sith not each other." said the cloaked woman

"This matter concerns the Jedi Masters, not the Jedi Knights, you need to learn your place Jaina." said the master as he lowered his lightsaber.

"We have greater problems than a crisis in the Unknown Regions, I have just been sent word, to tell the Jedi Masters that Queen Mother Tenel Ka's daughter has been kidnapped by bounty hunters." said Jaina as she put her own lightsaber away and pulled off her hood, revealing her long brown hair.

Jacen walked over to Jaina his face pale, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to glare into her eyes, "When did you get this message?".

"About two minutes ago, she asked for Zekk and us to come help her get back Allana." said Jaina as she turned around to face the masters.

"I think that is best, the three of you are closest to the Queen Mother and are the ones she trusts the most." said Mara Jade Skywalker as she came out of the crowd of masters and looked at her niece and nephew.

"Thank you Aunt Mara." said both Jacen and Jaina as the bowed and left, heading towards the docking bay.

"Why are you so concerned about her child anyway?" asked Jaina as they looked for Zekk.

"You know why I care." said Jacen as he looked away from his twin.

"You're in love with Tenel Ka...wait! Allana is **your** daughter, no wonder she wanted to keep it a secret so bad." said Jaina as she continued looking for her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jacen as he frowned down at his twin.

"That she knew they wouldn't like it if they knew that Allana's father was not only a Jedi but not Hapan. Besides you're not exactly royalty or of high status." said Jaina as they came up behind Zekk

"Come on Bughugger, we have a mission." said Jaina as she walked over to the _Falcon_.

"Should we be taking the _Falcon_?"asked Jacen as he looked at his father's favorite ship.

"Dad's more likely to let us use his ship than Aunt Mara is, her ship is the only ship other than the _Falcon_." said Jaina as she turned the ship on using the Force and walked on board.

"True, let's go Zekk." said Jacen as the two men followed her onboard.

"We need to see Tenel Ka on Hapes and find out who kidnapped Allana, then we will know where to look for her." said Jacen as he took his seat behind Jaina.

"Yeah, hey Zekk, how's everyone been treating you lately. It seems the only people who trust me are my family and friends, the rest of the order thinks I'll go Joiner on them at any given moment." said Jaina dryly as she made the jump to lightspeed.

"It's about the same, except I'm not the niece of the head Jedi Master." said Zekk as he watched the stars blurr by them.

"True, so who would gain from kidnapping the Hapan princess?" asked Jaina as she unbuckled her crash webbing.

"Well the Hapans aren't exactly happy with her having a child in the first place but other than that I don't know." said Zekk

"I have an idea but...it's a stretch." said Jaina as she looked at her datapad.

"What?" asked Jacen concerned for his daughter's saftey

"What if someone found out that you are her father?" said Jaina "Do you realise how many enemies our family has?"

"Too many to count." said Jacen "The one thing I didn't want for Allana is happening, she's having the same childhood we did, running from assasins."

"You two turned out fine." Zekk pointed out "Besides you really don't have that many choices, not many of your enemies is willing to risk getting caught dealing with bounty hunters. Infact the only people I know of that would even consider it would be a Hutt or a Sith."

"That's it! Zekk you're a genius." said Jaina as she gave him a kiss in her happiness.

"What's it?" asked Jacen who was ignoring the flustered Zekk

"Gardega the Hutt is the daughter of Jabba the Hutt, our mother killed Jabba, it would make perfect sense if she was after Allana, to avenge her father." said Jaina.

"That would make sense but I sense that there is more to it than that." said Zekk as he looked cautiously at Jacen

"How so?" asked Jaina before following his gaze to Jacen who was spacing out. "He's having a vision again, this can't be good. We're coming out of hyperspace, do me a favor and strap him in." she continued as she put her crash webbing on.

As soon as the began to enter the atmosphere a comm channel was opened up and a Hapan commander came on the _Falcon's_ screen. "Identify yourself and your reason for being here _Millinium Falcon_."

"Jedi Knights Jaina and Jacen Solo along with Jedi Knight Zekk are here at the request of Queen Mother Tenel Ka." said Jaina as she began to prepare for landing.

"Very well proceed to the main docking bay and wait to be escorted to the throne room. Out." said the commander

Jaina and the others soon landed and where escorted to the throne room to be met by Tenel Ka. Jaina noticed that Tenel Ka still held her composure even though she could clearly sense the sadness in the warrior queen. The three bowed before her before sitting beside her in the chairs she motioned for them to sit in. Jacen took her one hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tenel Ka smiled sadly at him before clearing her throat and telling them all that had happened.

"Just what I thought, the Hutts have taken her." said Jaina.

"Then we will leave and get Allana back." said Jacen.

"No, Zekk and I will go save Allana, you will stay with Tenel Ka." said Jaina.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna sit around here?" asked Jacen

"Because Tenel Ka has to and Tenel Ka needs you. We will leave now, oh and Jacen no more children till your married please." said Jaina as she and Zekk left the throne room and headed to the docking bay.

"I hope she will be all right." said Tenel Ka as she watched her friends leave.

"Jaina will find her, she's never let me down before and she won't now." said Jacen as he put his arm around Tenel Ka's shoulder. Tenel Ka let her head rest on his shoulder as she let a lone tear streak down her cheek.

TBC...

well tell me what ya'll think! R&R!

NEXT CHAPTER: JAINA AND ZEKK ON TATOOINE IN THE HUTT PALACE...WHICH ONE IS GONNA GO UNDERCOVER TO FREE ALLANA?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Return of the Empire

Chapter Two

Jaina sighed as she looked out at the desert around her, '_So this is Tatooine, just like Uncle Luke said, it's not much. I have to get Allana back, but how? I could allways go in as a slave dancer and try and free her that way, but there is no way to get out once I'm in, without...'_

_'without my help.'_ Zekk finished her thought as he came to stand beside her outside the cave they were staying in. They had been there a week all ready, studying the Hutt's activity before they make their strike. "I bought something in Mos Eisley today, come see." he said before leading her back into the cave. He pulled a skimpy outfit out of the bag on their table and showed it to her.

"Son of a Sith! There is no way I'm wearing that Zekk. You must be out of your mind!" screamed Jaina when she saw the clothing, or lack there of. "I wouldn't wear that if it was the last..." Zekk quicklly put his hand over her mouth and pulled her out one of the caves passages and hid against a wall listening to the bounty hunters walking by below them.

"Yeah Gardega has something real special planned for that brat tomorrow." said one bounty hunter as he passed below before both started laughing as they walked up to the front gate of Gardega's palace.

"Now, either you wear that outfit or you get to go back to Hapes and explain to your twin that you let his daughter die, because you were afraid to wear a slave girls' dress." said Zekk as he let her go and pushed her down the passage.

"Fine I'll wear it! But we need to make a plan before I go in there." said Jaina as she took the outfit and went down a different passage to her room. "No peeking Bughugger!" she yelled before she started dressing. Zekk just sighed and sat down next to the table in the main room, '_Not like the outfit hides much anyway._' he thought as he started writing out a plan for them to try. During the week there, they had gotten alot closer but not as close as Zekk would have liked them to be. He sighed as he thought of what danger the love of his life was about to face. He didn't even notice that Jaina had entered the room, or that she was able to hear all his thought and feel all his emotions. He didn't notice her until he felt arms drape themselves across his chest from behind. He tried to school his emotions when he felt her press against him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So what's the plan?" she asked as she looked at his face

"Um...you get caught and are made a slave, you find out what you can and find Allana while I sneak in, we take out Gardega, then we leave with Allana." said Zekk as he tried to think of anything but the woman pressed against him.

"You know your wrong about one thing." said Jaina playfully as she gets up

"What?" aske Zekk as he was finally able to breathe easier

"I do love you." said Jaina before she dropped her lightsaber into his lap "and I can think of no one I'd rather face this with."

Zekk was speechless as he watched her leave the cave and walk to the palace. Once Jaina was taken into the palace he got up and went out a different way and began running towards the back of the palace where there was a small enough opening for him to crawl through.

* * *

Jaina groaned in disgust as she was brought up to the Hutt princess. Jaina soon found out why Alema always hated seeing slave girls as she was forced to dance for many male bounty hunters. She didn't want to test and see if they had another rancor to replace the one her uncle killed as she danced and looked around. Soon she noticed a bounty hunter in the back nod at her as he left down a corridor, she had to stop herself from smiling when she noticed it was Zekk. She soon sensed something else in the room, she continued dancing as she let the Force fill her and soon she found out what she needed to. Hidden among the bounty hunters was not only her family but Masters Durron, Sebatine, and the Chiss Commander Jagged Fel. She watched as her uncle nodded to Jag and watched Jag go up to Gardega. Jaina soon found herself being droppend into the pit below wondering what had just happened.

"Gardega the Hutt wishes to see how well the daughter of her father's murderor fairs against a rancor." said a protacol droid from above.

Jaina gulped as she watched the rancor come towards her. She looked around for something to kill it with when she noticed that many Jedi were standing next to the viewing gate in the floor. She used the Force to backflip while pulling her aunt's lightsaber from her belt into her hand. Jaina flipped unto the rancors back and drove the lightsaber into it neck and held on as the rancor fell to the floor dead. Gardega ordered guards to go and deal with Jaina while all the Jedi and Han revealed themselves and began fighting the bounty hunters there while Jag ran after the guards going after Jaina. Jaina and Jag quickly got rid of the guards and ran back up to the main level. They were immeadiatly attacked by bounty hunters but Jaina just left them to Jag as she cut her way through before tossing the lightsaber back to Mara and going down to the dungeons.

* * *

Zekk soon found his way into a back room in the palace. After killing a bounty hunter and dressing up as him he quickly made his way to the throne room to see how Jaina was. He noticed her dancing and got very upset at the looks some of the bounty hunters were giving her. When she acknowleged him he quickly ran down to the dungeons, killing every guard that came at him. He followed the sound of crying until he got to a cell in which he found a young five year old girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as she noticed his lightsaber.

"I'm Zekk, your mother sent me to save you." said Zekk as he took Allana into his arms.

As Zekk was running back up he saw Jaina coming down and smiled at her. Jaina introduced herself to Allana as her aunt and took Allana and her lightsaber from Zekk before heading back up to the throne room. When they got up there they noticed Jag arresting Gardega and a lot of the bounty hunters and having them being escorted out by New Republic soldiers onto the waiting ship. Jaina walked up to her family and told them that she and Zekk were going to take Allana back to Hapes before returning to Ossus.

* * *

After a long flight back to Hapes the three went straight to the throne room to see Tenel Ka. Jaina and Zekk smiled as the watched the warm exchange between parents and child. They soon left to the docking bay without anyone noticing. They took off and as Jaina was setting the co-ordinates to Ossus she decided not to.

"What do you think of taking a vacation from the Jedi?" asked Jaina as she turned to Zekk

"What are you talking about, you love being a Jedi, why would you want to stop now?" asked Zekk

"Because they don't trust us at the moment besides I want to go someplace and I never will be able to if I don't go now." said Jaina

"Where?" Zekk asked

"Naboo, my grandmothers home planet. I was hoping to learn more about her, besides I might be able to find something of hers to give to my mom and uncle." said Jaina

"Then let's go." said Zekk

"All right." Jaina said as she set the co-ordinates and they went into hyperspace.

TBC...

AN: Sorry it was short but the next part has to be a chapter in and of itself. Tell me what ya think!


End file.
